


Five Things Alex Experiences about Kara

by Merfilly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Things, Community: halfamoon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments or experiences Alex has concerning Kara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Alex Experiences about Kara

1\. Keeping the secret from Kara was the hardest thing Alex had done in her life since attending her father's funeral. Partly it was because her mother made her swear to protect Kara, and partly it was the fact that Kara was at the center of her world in a lot of ways. That emotional entanglement had been felt hardest during college, separated from the kid sister she actually did adore. It would have been easy to resent her, to see Kara as an interloper, but Alex only saw her as a treasure to hold on to.

2\. Sharing the secret had opened all new doors, renewing something that had been missing, giving it different paths to take. Alex had her heart in her throat every time Kara was in the air for those first few missions, but then she saw Kara's eyes after Alex had been hurt. Her sister felt the very same thing about her, without seeing her as weak. It pulled Alex even deeper into what they shared after realizing that.

3\. Somewhere in the middle of the night, with Kara's sleepy head on her shoulder as they marathoned another TV show, Alex knew something in her soul. 'Sister' did not have quite the same ring to it in her soul as what she saw on the shows they watched. 'Sister' meant something deeper, and she remembered from her classes that 'sister' had once been a term of deep endearment in the ancient world. It felt right to her to think 'sister' and mean 'forever'.

4\. It took watching the bumbling awkwardness with the men in Kara's life for Alex to understand something else about her sister. Kara was indoctrinated on 'normal American values' by Alex's mom and pop culture media. Kara expected to be with a man because she was het-normed. Alex hatched a plan to combat that, one that starts with watching _Carol_ next movie night.

5\. Even with her own thoughts on where Kara belonged in her life, Alex wasn't expecting the first kiss. It felt right, just after the world had gone to hell and things turned out with no one dead. Kara was right there, helping bandage Alex's wounds, and when she looked up, Alex leaned and kissed her. Kara's eyes went wide, and Alex started to retreat, overwhelmed by that impulsive move on her own part. She normally planned… and then Kara ducked in to steal her own kiss, and everything was perfect.


End file.
